Santōjin
, Ujiie, Inaba.]] Santōjin (三闘神, Three Fighting Gods) is the designation for a group of three extremely powerful , each one among the strongest history has ever produced. They were given the title by himself and their names are, similar to the , very famous throughout the samurai world. Unlike the latter, they are always seen travelling and fighting together, without their being any visible leader amongst the trio. The mystery surrounding the group let to the arise of many legends, furthermore augmenting their heroism. Their apparent goal is to apprehend a person they address as Uyamausha (敬う者, lit. The Revered One). The Santōjin hold no real affiliation to any Samurai clan, going and fighting as they please. None of them are really interested in political conflicts, and are rather left out of a war than caught up within one. Each of the three practices and has mastered their own unique style, which they can all fit together in order to form a well-oiled, nigh-unbeatable battle machine. Members *'Andō:' "The Actor" (俳優, Haiyū); Known for his intensive and overbearing , where his opponents can do nothing but "sit and watch". Rumor has it he was a vicious serial killer before joining the group. *'Ujiie:' "The Player" (選手, Senshu); The most cunning and strategic of the trio, and generally viewed as the leader by outsiders. His swordsmanship style is similar to the ancient chinese game of Go. *'Inaba:' "The Painter" (画工, Gakō); A mute and mysterious samurai who's famed for the record times in which he ends his battles. His motions when fighting are so swift they seem like strokes of a paintbrush. Former Members *It is said that at the time of Santōjin's creation (before said name was given), the group sported a fourth member, known as "The Poet" (詩人, Shijin). This figure remains largely shrouded in mystery, as does his reason for defection. History Great Samurai War When the Great Samurai War broke out in the , many clans aspired to allure the Santōjin into joining their forces, as the trio was already very illustrious during that time. They refused, as neither of them wanted to be involved within the war, seeing it as nothing but a childish squabble about "being the best". One clan in particular, the Saitō Clan, did not acquiesce in this judgement at all. When threats and bribes didn't work, they decided to hire a stealth professional from the Imawaze Clan to drug and kidnap one of the members. The mercenary possessed extraordinary skill, allowing him to best the legendary trio, delivering Inaba at the main gate of the Saitō Clan's residence. The kidnapping was soon discovered and surely wasn't taken kindly by the remaining members of Santōjin, whom hurried their way to the Saitō Clan's residence. When they reached the main gate, they were laughed at by the guards, as no one had ever breached the defenses of their village ever before. In an astonishing exemplar of strength, Andō carved his way through one of the thick gates with a single slice, flabbergasting the previously-overconfident guards. The initial surprise was soon followed by a massive stream of soldiers raining down on the two samurai, whom were to fend them all off quite effortlessly. Cutting their way through the host of low-class samurai present, Andō and Ujiie eventually reached Inaba's intended prison, only to find it empty and the guards killed. As the two turn around, they once again hear the yelling of orders and the sound of stamping feet, signaling them that reinforcements have arrived. Running out of the building in order to pounce upon the enemy, they are stopped within their tracks as they notice the sudden appearance of a silhouette staging on a roof. The soldiers also peer at the mysterious figure, before realizing that it is in fact the escaped prisoner. While this information is shouted at the other troops, one particular soldier sees that the silhouette has disappeared, the only thing remaining being a hazy black blur. Seconds later, Inaba slowly sheaths his blade, as the last soldier falls to his knees with his chest cut wide open. The three set off again, leaving behind most of the Saitō Clan soldiers dead or incapacitated. .]] The rest of the Santōjin's participation within the Great Samurai War is quite unclear, although it is known that they served the Asaemon Clan for a while, slaying many samurai in their leader's name. What caused them to eventually ally this particular clan is unknown, although it is said it was a rectification of "old misunderstandings". When the war ended, they retreated into their neutral status until the Asaemon Clan urged them into one final mission for them: tracking down and returning Samuru Asaemon. Accepting the mission, the trio soon found him but, against all odds, were defeated for the first recorded time in history. They did not return to the clan elder to report their failure, instead pursuing Samuru only further to regain their honor. Trivia *The names of the members are derived from those of the Mino Triumvirate. *The pictures for each of the members originate from Blade of the Immortal